


It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas

by PhantomsVixen008



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsVixen008/pseuds/PhantomsVixen008
Summary: This is pure Freezewald Christmas fluff. Victor Fries wants Oswald to have the kind of Christmas he deserves. A Christmas with his son.





	It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas

"Oswald, just trust me on this. Please, just get in the car," Victor sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He knew before he ever became romantically involved with the dark haired man that he was quite stubborn, but today he was proving to be in rare form. And Victor didn't have time for his nonsense. He had a schedule to keep. 

"Victor you know too well that I don't have time to leave on some foolish errand right now. I have to stay here and keep an eye on things," the smaller man huffed, crossing his arms. 

"Little bird," he lowered his voice, his eerie blue eyes locked on Oswald's green. "You know everything is under control. You have done such an amazing job of getting control of Gotham, you deserve a break. Just a few days away. Please?" 

Those eyes always seemed to break down Oswald's resolve. Something about his Victor just made him always want to say yes. "Do you have some silly Christmas nonsense planned?" 

A soft smirk crossed his face, tipping his head to the side. "Maybe. Maybe not. I'm just trying to offer my boyfriend a break from all the stupid insanity that has been going on in this city. And he, although he is handsome and so wonderful, is being hard to deal with." 

Oswald chuckled at the man's words, sighing. "Fine I'll go pack." 

"I've already taken care of it. All you have to do is get your gorgeous behind in the car," Victor ended his sentence with a lascivious wink. 

"How do you know you packed the right stuff? I mean, I'm not going to wear something incredibly tacky. Seriously, Victor." 

"Oswald, just get in the car before I freeze you and stuff you in the trunk," he laughed, opening the door for the smaller man. 

"You're so mean to me," he chuckled, feeling a bit lighter than he had in a while. Perhaps the human popsicle was right, maybe he did need a vacation. The weight of Gotham had been hanging pretty heavily on him for a while, that was certain. There was never a moment's peace it seemed. 

Stretching up, he simply kissed Victor's cheek before slipping into the car without further comment. 

 

The ride was a quiet one, Oswald falling asleep not ten minutes outside of the city. Seeing the man so relaxed and content, warmed Victor's heart in a way that he had not imagined possible. He loved the small, angry man so much and he just wanted to give him a Christmas he'd never forget. Something truly magical and wonderful. 

Pulling up to the small cabin, Victor felt a since of relief wash over him. In the city he was always so concerned for Oswald. And keeping him safe had become a full time job these days. Things were calm now, sure, but there was always a war right on the verge of breaking out. Looking over at his sleeping partner, he felt such a fondness and love overwhelm him. If they had met in another time, and another place things would have surely been different. But he was determined to give his little bird at least one Christmas that was special.

Stepping from the vehicle, his clunky suit always seeming to make it a bit more of a struggle than it should be, he rounded the car, opening Oswald's door. He hated to wake him, but he needed to get him inside the cabin before he got too cold. The cold would undoubtibly make Oswald's joints ache worse, and there was no way he wanted him miserable. 

Carefully he moved to scoop the man up in his arms, always loving just how tiny this fierce man was. So much personality and rage packed into such a tiny package. He knew he fell more and more in love with him every moment they were together. Luckily for him, it seemed the mob boss felt the same way. 

"Victor," came the groggy reply from the man in his arms. 

"Yes, little bird. We're here. I'm going to get you settled in and unpack the car. Then we'll have a wonderful evening together. I have a couple surprises for you, and I really don't want to wait until Christmas to give them to you," he chuckled. 

Carrying Oswald into the cabin, he smiled as the coziness of the place, fond memories flooding into his mind. He and Nora had bought this cabin back when they had first married. And they hadn't had too much of a chance to use it, but Victor had continued to keep the place up, hoping one day it could be a retreat again. 

Once he had Oswald settled on the sofa, a blanket tucked in around his legs, he moved to start a fire in the fireplace. 

"Victor, be careful. Don't get too warm," Oswald whispered from his spot on the comfy sofa. 

"I'm fine little bird, I promise. I just want to keep you warm." Once the fire was sufficient, he moved to the sofa, kissing him softly. "I'm going to unpack the car. I'll be right back. You rest." 

Oswald smiled, nestling under the blankets. "You're too good to me Victor Fries. You do know that right? I don't deserve you." 

Victor's fingers softly trailed along his jaw. "You hush now. You deserve the best, and I'm only trying to be that. I'll be right back." 

Once outside and out of earshot, he pulled out his phone. Dialing the number, he gave the address to the person on the other end, a smile touching his lips. After the call was made, he began to pull suitcases from the car, smiling happily as snow began to fall from the grey sky. 

Everything was going according to plan, and that made him quite happy. It wasn't very often that plans seemed to fall into place so perfect. Moving back into the cabin, he smiled to himself as he saw Oswald was once more asleep. The poor bird was exhausted. Victor knew he hadn't been sleeping, he'd seen him up pacing the floor at all hours. Perhaps this would be the perfect chance for him to truly rest. 

Moving into the master bedroom, he happily hummed to himself slipping out of his restrictive suit. The first of three huge surprises for his bird. He'd figured out how to control his body temperature. Not a complete cure, but enough that he didn't need the suit, and he could touch Oswald without fear of harming him. He couldn't wait to fall asleep with Oswald in his arms, and not have to get up and leave. He could wake every morning with him, and sleep every night. Never having to get up and retreat to the freezer. He stowed away the syringes of the serum he'd created in the bathroom, humming quietly to himself. 

Once everything was arranged, and their bags were unpacked, he made his way back to the living room, sitting on the end of the sofa with Oswald's feet in his lap. He carefully moved the blanket, slipping Oswald's shoes off. Softly he began to massage his feet as he waited for the knock on the door. 

"Mmm, that feels nice Victor," he hummed, his green eyes barely fluttering open. 

"Just relax my bird. I'm glad it feels good. I just want you to have wonderful little vacation." He hummed, his fingers moving gently over the scarred skin of Oswald's bad ankle. The smaller man tensed for a moment, then relaxed once again into the touch. But then his eyes flew open. 

"Your hands aren't cold!" he exclaimed. "I mean, they are still cool, but no where near cold." He sat up, looking at Victor with wide eyes. 

"Merry Christmas," the blue eyed man chuckled. "I found a serum that works. As long as I take an injection daily, I can keep my body temperature regulated enough that I don't need the suit, and I can touch you." 

Oswald moved quickly, flinging himself into Victor's arms. "This is wonderful news. How long have you been keeping this from me?" 

He laughed, kissing him softly. "About a week. I wanted to make sure it actually worked before I told you. I didn't want you getting your hopes up, little bird. But we can be a normal couple now," he smiled. "Well, as normal as you and I can be." 

Tears filled Oswald's green eyes as he held on tightly to his partner. "Victor, this .. this is the best present ever. I .. thank you," he whispered. 

Victor rubbed his back, holding him close. "I'm not done yet, little bird. But I'm so glad you're as happy about this as I had hoped." He kissed his forehead, just enjoying that he could hold him like this. "I'm going to make this the best Christmas you've ever had." 

They stayed curled up on the sofa for a little while, just holding each other. A knock on the door pulled them from their reverie and Victor smiled. "Oh part two of my surprise is here," he chuckled, moving to stand up from the sofa. "I think you're going to like this one." 

Victor carefully stood from the sofa, tucking the blankets back around Oswald. He moved to the door, opening it and exchanging a few words with the people outside. Once that was taken care of, he closed the door, moving back towards the sofa. Stepping aside, he smiled at Oswald as Martin stood behind him. 

"Martin?! Is .. is it really you?" Oswald was up from the sofa, his arms wrapped around the dark haired boy. "Oh my boy," he whispered, tears streaming down his face.

Martin hugged him back, keeping his face tucked into Oswald's chest as Victor stood watching the scene. "I figured my boy's deserved a Christmas together." 

Oswald looked up, tears still streaming down his face. "I . I can't thank you enough for this. I ... Oh Victor," he mumbled, moving to pull Martin into his lap. 

"I figured we could decorate the tree over there," he smiled, pointing towards the window. "I'll make hot cocoa, we'll watch it snow. Maybe have a snow ball fight when it accumulates enough. If we don't get enough, I brought my freeze ray. I'll make sure we have plenty," he chuckled. "Just have a nice family Christmas. I've stocked the kitchen with everything we need for a proper Christmas feast as well." 

"I will never be able to thank you for this," Oswald whispered, stroking his fingers through Martin's curls. "Seriously Victor. No one has ever done something so kind for me." 

"I love you Oswald. You deserve some happiness. I know how much it hurt you to send Martin away. How much it hurt both of you." he looked to the little boy, who gave him a bright smile. 

"I love you too Victor. More than you could possibly ever know." 

Victor leaned across Martin, gently kissing Oswald's lips. "I think I have a pretty good idea."

He stood up from the sofa, grinning. "Now, it's Christmas Eve, we have a tree to decorate and Santa Claus comes tonight. So we have to make sure a certain little boy has his stocking hung up and gets to bed at a proper time." He clapped his hands, before moving to drag out a box of decorations. 

"Who's ready to decorate?" Victor's face lit up as Martin jumped down from Oswald's lap, following behind him. Oswald stood up, trying to keep himself from crying as he joined them by the tree. 

After hours of decorating, and indulging in rich food and desserts, all three of them were stuffed to the point of being unable to breathe. Martin was asleep in Oswald's lap, the man looking so content to have his son with him. 

"I know you don't want to disturb him, but we really should put him to bed," Victor smiled. "You've got a whole four days here with him. I wish I could give you more, but at least now you'll have a safe place to visit him. You don't have to be apart from him forever," he whispered, cupping Oswald's cheek. 

Those beautiful green eyes of Oswald's, looked up into Victor's blue. "You are an amazing man. I .. I don't deserve you." 

"Shhh, don't say that. You deserve happiness. And your son." He leaned down to kiss Oswald's forehead. "And I'm going to make sure you have that. Now, let's put him to bed. I know you can't be comfortable, and I need you well rested for tomorrow. It's going to be a big day." 

Victor moved to take Martin in his arms, the little boy nuzzling against his chest. It was almost enough to make him cry, such a sweet and gentle gesture. Oswald stood up carefully from the sofa, his bad leg a bit stiff from being in one position for so long. But he hobbled along behind Victor to the second bedroom. He watched with soft eyes as the little boy was tucked into bed. 

Pulling his covers up close, Victor leaned down to kiss his forehead. Oswald moved to his side, kissing Martin's forehead as well.

"Sleep well, my son. You'll have your first real Christmas tomorrow. I know it'll be wonderful." Oswald moved to wrap his arms around Victor's torso, staring down at the sleeping boy. "God, he's perfect," he whispered. 

Victor held him close, cradling the back of his head with his large hand. "And so are you, little bird. Come on, let's let him sleep. I have one more surprise for you." 

"Victor, I don't know if my heart can take any more surprises," he smiled. "You've done so much already." 

"Just one more, I promise."

Walking back into the living room, he sat Oswald down on the sofa. "I have a ton of presents wrapped for Martin in the other room. I may have gone a little overboard. I wanted Santa to come visit him. But, I have something for you." 

He disappeared into the bedroom for a moment, coming out with a small box in his hands. 

Kneeling down in front of Oswald, he smiled. "I know it's not technically Christmas yet, but I don't want to wait." Slowly he opened the box, a beautiful amethyst and diamond encrusted band nestled in the velvet. 

"I know we haven't been together all that long. But in my life I've learned that you have to hold onto those you love firmly and never take them for granted. You've given me so much, and you've taught me how to love again. Something I never thought possible." he chewed his lip, looking up into those sea green eyes. "Oswald, my love, will you ... will you marry me?" 

He stared down at the other man for a few moments, his mouth opening then closing. Finally he nodded, tears in his eyes once more. "Yes. Of course I will. I ... oh Victor." He threw his arms around him, holding him close. "I love you so much." 

Victor held him close, feeling tears trickle down his own cheeks. "I love you too, little bird. And I will for the rest of my life." He pulled back just long enough to slip the ring onto his finger. "I'm your's Oswald Cobblepot. For better or worse. I swear it." he kissed him slowly, cradling his cheek. "Merry Christmas." 

"Merry Christmas, Victor."


End file.
